The Gordon Research Conference on "Oxygen Radicals in Biology" is designed to provide chemists, biologists biochemists, cell biologists, clinicians, and other biomedical scientists with "cutting edge" science on oxygen radicals in chemical and biochemical systems. This research conference is held every two years; the next meeting will be held February 8-13, 1998, at the Doubletree Hotel, Ventura, California. Nine conferences have been held since 1981 and they have proven to be extremely productive based on the large number of applicants and the post-meeting evaluations. Funds are requested to partially support travel, subsistence and registrations costs for speakers from the United States and abroad. Attendees at the past two conferences were invited to submit suggestions for the program to be presented in 1998. Nearly one half replied, and their suggestions were used, along with those from some principal advisors to select and invite the speakers listed in the 1998 program. Virtually all speakers have accepted the invitation to present their latest research on oxygen radicals in biology. Topics to be covered include: 1) Molecular mechanisms and antioxidants; 2) Mediators of oxidative stress in vitro and in vivo; 3) Vascular oxidative biology; 4) Radicals in enzyme kinetics; 5) Nitric oxide and 6) Degenerative diseases. In addition, Professor Normal Krinsky will present a Plenary Lecture entitled "Carotenoids and oxy-Carotenoids in Human Health and Disease". Two separate poster sessions of two days each are schedule for an anticipated 75-80 posters. Total attendance is limited to 135 by Gordon Conference rules. The Gordon Research Conference provides an excellent and needed forum for the diversity of both participants and research areas. The main strength of this Gordon Research Conference is the opportunities offered for scientists in different disciplines to interact in an extended and un-interrupted fashion. Cross fertilization of cognate fields occur and frequently attendees establish new collaborative research initiatives. The Gordon Research Conference on Oxygen Radicals in Biology plays a crucial role in exploring frontier research in this important and clinically relevant field.